1996 Piston Cup Season
Racers Rust-Eze 01 - Gerald Leadfoot Goodwrench 3 - Dale Earnhardt Sr Tow Cap 4 - Rusty Cornfuel Dale Earnhardt 8 - Dale Earnhardt Jr (part time) Nitroade 13 - Aiken Axler (part time) Nitroade 28 - Andrew Axler Mood Springs 33 - Chuck Armstrong Trunk Fresh 34 - Dirkson D'agostino (part time) Shifty Drug 35 - Kevin Racingtire Tank Coat 36 - Eugene Carbureski Dinoco 43 - The King Easy Idle 51 - Ruby Oaks Leak Less 52 - Claude Scruggs Faux Wheel Drive 54 - Johnny Blamer Fiber Fuel 56 - Brush Curber Octane Gain 58 - Billy Oilchanger Vitoline 61 - James Cleanair Transberry Juice 63 - Lee Revkins (part time) RPM 64 - Winford Rutherford (part time) N20 Cola 68 - Manny Flywheel (part time) Gasprin 70 - Mike Yankee Rev N Go 73 - Misti Motorkrass Sidewall Shine 74 - Slider Petrolski (part time) Retread 79 - Haul Inngas Gask Its 80 - Billy Ford Shiny Wax 82 - Darren Leadfoot (part time) Sponsorless 83 - Mark Landis (part time) Revolting 84 - Davey Apex (part time) HTB 86 - Chick Hicks Bumper Save 90 - Ponchy Wipeout (rookie, won rookie award) Sputter Stop 92 - Murray Clutchburn Spare Mint 93 - Ernie Gearson Tach O Mint 101 - Greg Candyman Lil Torquey Pistons 117 - Ralph Carlow (part time) Clutch Aid 121 - Klint Shiftright Clutch Aid 122 - Kevin Shiftright (part time) No Stall 123 - Todd Marcus (part time) List of races and it's winners #Nightdona 500 - The King #Las Vegas 400 - Crusty Rotor #Texas 350 - Haul Inngas #Olympus 500 - Ruby Oaks #Ben's Hot Sauce 350 - Chick Hicks #Palm Mile 300 - Eugene Carbureski #BnL 500 - Billy Ford #Vitoline 350 - Ryan Shields #New York 400 - The King #Memphis 400 - Billy Ford #Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 - Chuck Armstrong #Mood Springs 400 - Haul Inngas #Pocono 400 - Eugene Carbureski #N20 Cola 400 - Ruby Oaks #Michigan 400 - Dirkson D'Agostino #Los Angeles 500 - The King #Rev N Go 350 - Bily Oilghanger #Brickyard 400 - Kevin Racingtire #Mario Andretti 400 - Brian Johnson #Gasprin 400 - The King #Copper Canyon 400 - The King #Calladega 500 - Greg Candyman #Boston 350 - Brian Johnson #Tow Cap 400 - Haul Inngas #Leak Less 400 - Rusty Cornfuel #Fei 400 - Eugene Carbureski #No Stall 350 - Ponchy Wipeout #Sputter Stop 400 - Murray Clutchburn #Spare Mint 400 - Brian Johnson #Virginia 500 - Greg Candyman #Revolting 400 - The King #Sidewall Shine 350 - Claude Scruggs #Heartland 500 - Haul Inngas #Washington 350 - Haul Inngas #Richmond 400 - Murray Clutchburn #Dinoco 400 - Eugene Carbureski Top 12 # Eugene Carbureski (Winner) # Haul Inngas # The King # Murray Clutchburn # Rusty Cornfuel # Dirkson D'agostino (Best performing part-timer) # Dale Earnhardt Jr # Ruby Oaks # Dale Earnhardt Sr # Claude Scruggs # Chick Hicks # Greg Candyman Trivia * This is Klint Shiftright's final season before he retired, Kevin fully took over Clutch Aid in 1997. * Eugene Carbureski was 40 as of his win making him one of the oldest racers ever to win. Carbureski raced well into his 50's before retiring after the 2009 season. * Ponchy Wipeout and Dirkson D'Agostino get their first wins ever that year. * Eugene Carbureski won the 1996 championship despite he only won 4 races with The King and Haul Inngas winning more races than him before the finale (The King won 6 and Haul won 5), but placing in many top 10s and few DNFs gave Eugene the points to win the Cup.